High School Unexpected
by BlazingMinecrafter
Summary: Shena attends a school away from home, she has a secret that has been hidden from her from birth... along with her school, she deals with a lot of problems in her diverse family. All of the people who attend to this school... they all have a secret that is hidden.
1. High School Unexpected (Ep 1)

Author's note- This story is mostly on Shena, the Tsundere, (If you don't know what that word means search that up on google), (if you didn't note that when some story is pointed to a specific person, that means she is the main character). Well I don't want to have a lot of paragraphs on a starting note, so starting the story!

(Shenas POV (point of view) (or as everyone else says her name as, Kimiko)

"Wow this school is big!" I enter into the office and a random lady named Kokoa waved me over to the desk and smiled. I was mysterious about this lady, I didn't know if I was in trouble or something. "Hello, Kokoa?" Kokoa Answers to me "Hello, what is your name?" I answer "Kimiko." Kokoa types in my name and smiles at me. "Nice to meet you!" "Your classroom is 1802!" "Thanks for nothing." I say Kokoa frowns. *I walk to room 1802 and enters* The teacher spots me, and of course she smiles warmly. "Class, meet Shena!" I feel really guilty…. She said my nickname. "Shena, please, can you say hi to the class!" *She smiles to me* "HELLO IDIOTS!" *everyone stares at me*"Sorry!" I say sarcastically. I think I'm no so sorry about it. The teacher says "Please sit down in the empty desk!" she said trying not to sound mean or something… I clearly saw what she was trying to do….

Btw this is the end of the episode (EP), thank you for reading and there will be more! TTYL (type to you later).


	2. High School Unexpected (Ep 2)

_Author's note- This story is mostly on Shena, if you just skipped to this ep, please go back. Otherwise, you won't have any idea what the heck is going on and how she got here! (You'll notice that each POV character tells their POV, as themselves).Well I don't want to have a lot of paragraphs on a starting note, so starting the story!_

(Shena's POV)

'I sit down "Well, this is at a good start so far!" I thought. _***Bell rings***_ *I head down to the cafeteria* " _Wait a second, what did I just see_?" I question myself * I look at the sign on the door* 'Please come in! We are a club for hire! Sign up now!' "..." " _Wow a total idiot wrote this sign_."

(Hour later) _ ***Bell rings***_

I sat down on my seat* " _I'm so bored"_ I thought to myself. I see a new 'person' enter the room. That 'person' caught my attention. **Notice this, this person is going to change my life FOREVER!** I hide my face so only I can see who it is. So he can't see who I am.'

('PERSON'S' POV)

" _Oh boy, a new school, this'll be very hard to adjust to."_ I thought. **But little did he know, someone else was dealing with the same thing as he was!** "Besides.." he says to himself "I'm a exchange student.", I continue to myself. *Enters the classroom* ' _I look around at all the people in the classroom, but I notice someone who is hiding her face. The thing about it though… I can't separate my eyes from her. It's like as if we had a special connection to each other. It was_ _ **WEIRD!**_ _I've never acted like that before. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or not! Who really is this person?'_

(Back to Shena's POV(Kimiko)

'I hear the teacher tell him to sit down...' 'I was wondering where he was going to sit, it was a full classroom. Wait a minute…the seat next to me… it's open?! Oh boy, does that mean that I'm going to have someone like him as an example, NEXT TO ME!?' 'I was freaking out at that point. I didn't know him and I had no escape plan… like as if I normally do have a escape plan for any emergency… especially a emergency like this one. I felt as if it was so bad that I would even jump out the window if I had to!' 'The teacher said to sit down next to Kimiko, the girl in the back, next to the window. Which that was what I feared the most… him sitting next to me, but guess what? All the girls are extremely jealous of me. Why? I have the hottest boy in the school sitting next to me, but what do I care? Really! Why don't they just get a grip! They have their own boyfriends! He makes his way over to me and sits down next to me. I still was freaking out about it, the other students were probably like: "Get a grip!", and I was still just hiding my face. I also put my hood on, but, I got accused for doing so. The teacher doesn't know what I have to deal with for the rest of the year.'

 _ ***Bell Rings***_

' _I hurry out of school to my house, but, he followed me down the street. He was walking fast just so that he could catch up to me. I hated being followed, but just so happens, the house next door to me was on sale before, but it was bought… What happened? He moved into THAT SPECIFIC HOUSE! I was freaking out again, but walked faster and started running as fast as I could to my house. Now I knew, he wasn't just a partner in school, he was my next door neighbor now….'_

Again thank you for reading, and there is always more to the story, tune in for more! This is the end of this EP, TTYL!


	3. High School Unexpected (Ep 3)

_Author's note- This story is mostly on Shena, if you just skipped to this ep, please go back. Otherwise, you won't have any idea what the heck is going on (You'll notice that each POV character tells their POV, as themselves).Well I don't want to have a lot of paragraphs on a starting note, so starting the story!_

('Person's POV)

'I sighed to myself, but never doubted that the school year would be boring! I sat next to Kimiko, but I wondered… Just wondered about this person. He or she.. Whichever it is… If her name really was Kimiko.'

(Shena's POV)

'I stopped hiding my face and looked out the window. I didn't want to have anything to do with this 'person', but, I did wonder one tiny thing, what was his name? I didn't care back in the day, but, if he said anything, I would jump out the window. That was my only plan of escape.'

(back to 'Person's' POV)

'I was really nervous to tell what I thought was a girl. I brought up the bravery to tell her. "Umm, hey!... Just to tell you, my name is Akihiko. So, your name really IS Kimiko?" I finally said it! But, there was one more thing I really REALLY wanted to know… Does she hate me now? I don't think that was the correct way to put it…'

(back to Shena's POV)

'I didn't want to jump out of the window, because you know, if I did and ran, my classmates would know my secret. I just acted like he didn't ask anything to me. But, when he was staring at me waiting for an answer from me, I started freaking out, I didn't like that. Really, who does like a really handsome boy staring at them?! No one I know!

Sorry about such a short story this time around! This is the end of this EP, TTYL!


	4. High School Unexpected (Ep 4)

Author's note- . I don't want to have a lot of paragraphs on a starting note, but just to let you know, Shena's family is rich and you will find out later that one of her relatives are a STEP relative this ep, **_Spoiler Alert!_** Find out yourself how it happens!

(Shena's POV)

'He was still staring at me, I slapped him. That was to show that I didn't like that at all. I rolled my eyes, I look out the window again.'

(Akihiko's POV)

'When she slapped me, it hurt of course! Who does like being slapped?! Not me! Obviously love hurts. I sighed. Yep, I'm an idiot! Shouldn't have said anything! She didn't look like she wanted to talk to me anyways. She looks like the quiet, shy, pretty type. Also, she seems to be a mean girl… It's not like I was trying to hurt her! I take a look at her again, but, I almost got caught looking at her. I start paying attention to class again, but I don't think she does listen to the class at all.'

(back to Shena's POV)

'I was still looking out the window, but, I heard something… What was it? I feel like I have to check out the school, so I have to be nice to leave… great! I raise my hand. The teacher called on me, I asked exactly this: "MAY I go to the bathroom PLEASE!" The teacher said "Yes, but you don't need to yell, is there something you need to tell me? Come on up here!", So I went up there. She asked, "What is it? Do you have your.. You know..? Are you hurting?", I said "Well, umm, I do have my.. Yea you know…" she answers "OH, ok, go ahead!", when I go out in the hallway, I see a helicopter. "Oh no, I told them not to come in the helicopter!" I run towards the attendance office to sign out, but the office said "Did you tell your teacher?", I said no. They told me "Tell the teacher that you are going!" I said "OK." I run down the hallway. My teacher said "Please sit down." She had no idea what was heading right her way. I told her "Umm, I apologize, but, I have to go home now! My ride came." The teacher pointed to my seat, "Sit down!" I was about to argue "But!..." She shook her head no, and repointed to my seat, as if I didn't understand what she meant. Ugh… I sat down. Then my mom entered not happy that I was still in the classroom. She yelled at the attendance office people for a good half an hour. Finally, the attendance people had enough yelling. They called the teacher… THEY FINALLY CALLED FOR ME! I stood up and picked up my backpack, and started heading out the door. When I reached the door frame, I looked back for a split second. But I looked away and headed down the hallway. When I got to the attendance office, my mom looked so fierce that I didn't want to say one word… I know that she would yell the answer and probably get mad at me.. So, I didn't even dare look up at her or anything. We just walked together to the helicopter.'

(Akihiko's POV)

'I looked out the window. I saw a helicopter… with.. Kimiko, the one who slapped me in the face. I guess I deserved it. All the girls weren't paying any attention to the lesson. When the teacher noticed that they were not paying any attention, she hit her desk surface to get their attention. It scared me half to death! The teacher is pretty evil to do that to us. Well I'll have to pay attention as much as I can. The girls felt bad for me… they said she is a Tsundere.. I can believe that. I just started to understand, her life is harsh. That's why, right? I guess I would act that way if my family was that harsh. I started to feel bad for her, I didn't care that she slapped me anymore. The girls just surrounded me…'

(Shena's POV)

'I looked out the helicopter window. I was thinking about who I slapped. I didn't care that I slapped him, but there just wasn't something right with my mom. What was bothering her so bad? I would've never guessed what it was going to be. It was bad news. Being the first child, I want to be the only child. I looked at my dad, he looked the usual; He looked stressed out. When he looks stressed out in that particular way, it worries me a lot, it means that something bad is going to be said soon. I wouldn't have wanted to hear it if I knew what was going to be said. I don't want to know. My mom actually apologised to me! I was surprised! She didn't have to apologise to me, besides, what did she do to say sorry to me? Uh oh, no, don't tell me, the horrible truth is going to be shot straight at me. My mom said to me calmly, "Honey, tell her, I don't know if I'll be able to say it on my own.", That caught my attention. So my dad sighed and finally revealed what they were hiding from me…'

This is the end of this EP! Btw, I just had to make it a cliffhanger, it is really fun to make cliffhanger endings to the EP's. TTYL!


	5. High School Unexpected (Ep 5)

Author's note: I'd like to tell you that this ep is only in Shena's Pov! Excited for what happens next? This is a tragic episode for Shena... Have fun trying not to cry! (Still Shena's POV)

My dad sighed and finally revealed what they were hiding from me… "I know you won't take this very well, but, you are going to have a sibling." I was in a lot of shock, how could they?! They knew that I didn't want a sibling, they are so embarrassing! My dad whispered to my mom. I had no idea what they were saying to each other, I wanted to know, but, I guess not. Never mind, I don't want to know what was going on in that conversation. I guess _**I**_ was the problem. I was so frustrated! I felt this was the only solution was to jump out of the helicopter and call for my horse. I did it. But, my horse didn't come for a bit, so I ran while waiting for my horse to come up. There came my horse. I reached out, and I grabbed the mane and rode back to the school. I ran into my classroom and I was out of breath now. I walked slowly to my seat; the teacher then asked what I was so out of breath about. I answered "Nothing, nothing at all." I sighed. I knew my only person I could talk to without being heard was 'HIM' Akihiko to be specific, but who really cares. I finally knew what to say to Akihiko. I gathered all I could to say this: "Don't you think that siblings are irritating and embarrassing?", that came out of the blue! He at least answered me. With the words "Well, I do have a little brother, he is a little bit embarrassing, especially when I am talking to girls. He keeps saying 'You have a girlfriend, you have a girlfriend!' That irritates me the most about my little brother, that's pretty much it. Him and me, since we made a truce later in life, we are a great team now! I never expected to have a sibling, but, it can be fun to have a sibling; when you make friends with your sibling. When you get to know them better and play with them. Playing with them is one way to learn about how they feel about things, and you get to know their concerns." He said it so well, I felt like I didn't know anything compared to him. But, I think I could take over this advantage. I have a walking and talking guide; It is easier to listen than to read it in a book. But, in books, you can't have it well said like that though. I did admit to him right then, "Well said." It did touch my heart, I should keep those words in my heart. He is such a good teacher. I think if he was my father, I wouldn't be afraid to ask anything, not even how to get a boyfriend for that matter. The only way to fit in is that way, right? If there are more ways to fit in, what would it be? I would ask my father that, but, he is too concerned about mom all the time. So I don't have anyone to talk to about my concerns. Except for Akihiko. Maybe, just maybe. I could tell him anything. He actually listens to my concerns, but, if I had a sibling, I would be able to tell my sibling my concerns. I don't think my sibling would mind. I hope it is a sister, otherwise, I'm moving out. I guess if I moved out I would live on the streets. No one would notice me. No one would care about me at all. The worst nightmare, a little brother. Brothers are known for their mischievous personality. They blame EVERYTHING on the older sibling that wouldn't even do something like that. Little brothers lie about anything, especially when they say the truth they will get in trouble. Actually, every sibling does that, sisters do that too. I really need further info about siblings. Also, I should say sorry for running away... just maybe...'

This is the end of this EP! TTYL!


	6. High School Unexpected (Ep 6)

No authors note today... wait... "We are back to normal pov changes!"

(Shena's POV)

'I should say sorry for running away from them. They used every bit of energy to tell me that my mom was going to have a baby. I am pretty surprised! But, I guess it's fine. If I have a sibling I will be able to observe how to raise a kid. But, why would I have a kid? I never would! At least I have a resource… Akihiko. My mom would probably be the one to tell me how to raise a child-IF I HAD THE NERVE TO! I don't have the nerve. I sighed and the bell rang. So, I hurried to my house, then, to my room. I collected my sweater and my beanie. Then, I went shopping, just for a reason to walk around. While I was at the store, Akihiko passed me. I didn't know if he was trying to stalk me or what, but, I hope he didn't recognise me. Oh please, please don't notice me. It doesn't seem that he recognised me at all. I sighed and thought 'That was close.' I left the store empty handed. Then, I saw him. I was not my usual self, I don't know why!'

(Akihiko's POV)

'I recognised this individual… 'was that her?' I approached her. I asked her "Should I know you? You look familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl started flushing red uncontrollably. "Umm, how would you know me? I'm Shena. Who are you?" She said with obvious sass.'

(Shena's POV)

'I sighed and got in my car. I was so scared. He did notice me. Akihiko…I put my palm up against my head in frustration, he doesn't understand how much a girl hates it for someone not to warn them that the guy is coming from the behind. Man, this guy doesn't know manners very well. (I'M THE ONE TO TALK!) That reminds me… I should say sorry to my parents, I was very rude to them. I turn my car on and start heading home. "I feel the least guilty for being so hypocritical when I got told about my new sibling, but I guess since nothing can be reversed.. I guess I'll have to deal with it" I said rolling my eyes while heaving a sigh.'

-This is the end of the episode... interested in more? Keep tuned in for more!-

-Blaze290 The Minecraft Gamer


	7. High School Unexpected (Ep 7)

High School Unexpected (Ep 7)

I have nothing that I'm thinking to say right now. Oh last minute, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE EPISODES BEFORE THIS ONE! Starting the story!

(Shena's POV)

'When I got home, I felt so down all the sudden. "Why am I so down?", I asked myself. I entered the house saying "DAD I'M HOME!" He didn't answer me. Jerk move there, he is so self centered. So, I ran into my room and shut the door. I felt like crying. Sitting on my bed, I saw something shiny. What is that? I went over and dug it out. Who is that? She looks like me! But who is she? My dad opened the door at that moment. I screamed, seriously dad, never do that again. He was leaning up against my door frame. He asked why I screamed. I answered with a glare. My glare said everything. He tried to see what was in my hands. I turned away from him "Go away!" I yelled at him. He said for me to tell him what was going on. He also asked me why I acted so weird lately, "Is it because you're getting a sibling?" I answered grumbling "Yea, like I'd get over that. Also, you never told me that you remarried. Hmm, makes sense that you wouldn't tell me that!" He replied "How would you know about that?" I was staring at the picture. I couldn't keep my eyes off this lady. She has to be my mom! She just has to! She looks like me! **AND** **DAD LIED TO ME!** I looked wide eyed to my used-to-be trusted adviser. But, now that I know he isn't to be trusted, he is not my trusted friend anymore, so I just rolled my eyes from him to the picture of my mom. I felt so close to him, but now, so far from him. He'll never marry my mom again. How is that fair? She is **MY** mom and this lady he is married to is **DEFINITELY** not my mom **AND** doesn't deserve me calling her ' **mom** '! What I don't understand is why it was in the trash, did they get into a fight? Was **I** the reason they broke up? I had so many questions, no clues, and no answers. I took my backpack and started packing my things. I took my mom's picture and put it in my case with the other pictures and things that fit in there. Then, I took the backpack and ran to my bike. I biked down the street crying.'

To be continued... PS- I haven't been writing for a while because of school and that kind of stuff. Thank you for reading anyways~~


	8. High School Unexpected (Ep 8)

High School Unexpected (Ep 8)

I'm continuing from last episode in this episode it seems kind of weird for me not to put who's POV it is at the beginning! Since I know what is going to happen next right now, I'm going to start the story! (Btw the only way you can tell what day it is in this is when the characters say what day it is, I'm too lazy to write it up here)

'I didn't know where my heart was taking me, wherever was my heart's destination was where I was going I guess.'

(Akihiko's POV)

'I was sitting reading my book and started falling asleep because of the sun's beams coming through the window. I decided to go outside since it WAS a beautiful day outside. I took my jacket and went, I ended up leaving the jacket at home. Too hot for even my thin jacket. I saw someone biking down the street very fast but I couldn't tell who it was, she had her head down. But that backpack, haven't I have seen that particular one for a while, was it? Someone who i go to school with, hmm, what was her name? Oh Yeah! Kimiko, was it? Why is she going so fast and doesn't seem to see where she is going, she has her head down. Why? I won't be able to get any information from her, she seems to hate me so much she won't tell me anything. Maybe she has friends who know what is going on. Maybe someone is at the school, I have no clue who would be there on a Sunday. I took my bike and biked as fast as I could to school. Stopping my bike at the right time took a lot of skill, I almost flew off my bike. Breathlessly I ran to the main classroom, to my surprise, the biggest group of girls in our class was there! They looked at me saying "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" I was being crowded. I asked for them to be quiet. When it was finally quiet I asked, "Does anyone know what is going on in Kimiko's life?" They murmured among each other. One girl stayed quiet, but, she knew when to talk. She finally spoke up. "I… I know what is going on. She has a lot going on in her house. She is stressed out... I wouldn't talk to her now if I were you...", she warned

(Kimiko's POV)

'I was getting tired, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there, forever, and find my mom. My bike's tire blew out, sent me flying. Just so happened, my backpack went flying and the picture landed on the ground. Showing the back, it said "Dear Darling, I wish for the best. We have broke up, but, I hope to see you again. My phone number stayed the same, if you deleted it and forgot my number is 259-289-2494. I wish we never met at times when we fight, I wish you were with me when I'm in distress. Our precious daughter, make sure she stays in line. I don't wish for her to run away from home. Best Regards, Luna de fluar." Hmm? What's this…?

...Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	9. High School Unexpected (Ep 9)

High School Unexpected (Ep 9)

'The Fight'

Author's note-I skipped a lot, just letting the audience know. Also, Shena now calls Akihiko, Aki. He calls her by her name now. Starting the story!

(Shena's POV)

'Can't I just go back? Back to the way it was? Where am I? (her dream) My world was starting to shake, "Stop, I don't want to go to school!", he responded back, "Oh come on, we're going to be late for school!" "We?" I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light blinded me, so I had to squint to try and see. This voice is so familiar, so calm. But, not a man's voice. I tried to get up, I felt dizzy, I shouldn't have gotten up so fast. I opened my eyes to see a figure in the doorway, blue suit. Who could it… wait a minute. Aki? I got up quickly, pushed him out saying I had to get dressed. I got dressed as quick as possible (2-5 minutes). Got out and told him we are going to school, I didn't grab anything to eat. A big mistake, never do that. I beat him to the classroom, though, that was not a good idea to go alone. The popular guys...Crap! The teacher wasn't here. No one was there to stop them from doing anything to me. One was looking out the window, he didn't seem to care about me, he just wasn't into the idea of beating me up.'

(Leo's POV)

'I watched out the window, hearing yelling from Luke and Levi, I turned, a little curious to see why. Wait that's… she was the one who wasn't to survive through the year. I understand what Levi and Luke were talking about, they are the ones who are going to make that come true? My truest friends? Why? I need to separate them, and quickly! I ran out and jumped right in front of Luke, just in time for Luke to swing at her, Luke punched me instead. I'm glad I acted in time. I wouldn't want any others to get hurt, other than me.'

(Aki's POV)

'Hearing yelling, I started to run down the hallway as fast as I could. What's happening? I don't know, but I hear guys talking. I hear every word, "Why did you do that you idiot?!" Luke said, "Woah! Don't you think picking on a girl was going a little too far!?" Levi yelled. "Why do you always pick on others? HUH Luke?!" I ran into the room finding the boys huddled in a circle around someone, yelling at each other. She was crying, that is all that mattered to me at that moment. I yelled at them all because they hurt her feelings.'

(Shena's POV)

'I felt bad for once, my personality has been taking a big turn ever since I have known Aki. Who is he anyways? He looks familiar, why? I know I saw him at the back, but he didn't seem to fit in. He seems so distant, but so far. Why…. Why.. why? I kept on asking questions that started with the word 'why'. I just sat down and just cried. I'm just a nervous wreck, I'll never be normal.'

(Leo's pov)

'"What did I do!?" I yelled at this guy who made me angry cause I didn't know why he was yelling at me! We kept that argument up. I was so upset, but I was going to help the girl out and help her out. But when I got close to her he yelled at me to stay away. Sheesh! Who is this guy? Her overprotective dad? Heh, he looks so young. Is that her dad? Or her brother? Bodyguard from her overprotective dad? I couldn't find it out. "What is with you? I'm just trying to help…"'

(Aki POV)

'"Stay away from her!" He backed away from her. I crumbled down on my knees and I took my finger, lifted up her head and kissed her. I didn't care about what they thought. I could hear their thoughts. When we broke apart, I whispered to her that I'd always protect her. I could see her red-as-a-tomato face. When I got up and looked at them, they had shocked looks on their faces. "You should qualify me as her bodyguard. Also, her boyfriend. So I suggest... you stay away from her."'

(Shena POV)

'Those two words that start with 'B' were shocking. 'He….' I was blushing '... called himself my boyfriend…. And bodyguard.'...

The end. Did you like it? If you did, make sure to stay tuned in for more episodes, Making episodes weekly. Read more from me! Stay patient for each update!


	10. High School Unexpected (Ep 10)

High School Unexpected (Ep 10)

(Shena's Pov)

(she truly woke up ) 'I awoke, shivering and shocked. "Hey, are you alright? Your sweating… Shena?", it was a male voice, I thought it was just a random imagined voice. The voice sounded worried, and sounded _very_ familiar. My world was shaking and my head popped up quickly, nearly smacking him right in the face. "Woah!", he called out, "Hmm?", I was confused, "Well, you're awake finally, but you should really be more careful next time. You nearly killed me.", I turned to see his face right near mine, in kissing distance. My face flushed red, he looked confused. I turned away, my face still flushed. "Hey, are you sick? You look like you have a fever.", Er…., "IT'S YOUR FAULT, STUPID!", I clawed at him. I didn't manage to hit him but he pulled on my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I was so shocked, but I kissed him back because I didn't know what to do.. I was under his influence.

Cliff hanger of what'll happen next! A little romantic ending! ;) Watch for the next releases! Fan Art:


End file.
